February 23rd
by HikariChang
Summary: [YukixShu] February 23rd is a special date. So what happens if the birthday man throws his lover on to the bed, when he's drunk.


  
Konnichiwa =]~ Yes I know I'm a horrible writer, I was inspired, by watching all 13 episodes and 2OVA of Gravitation last night, so I decided to write a fanfiction. This is my _first_ GRAVITATION please be gentle =D 

**Disclaimer - Gravitation does not belong to me******

**Fanfiction Dedication - Yami-chan -- Aisaki Sumi (223160) [//Doushiite// ::glompsnuzzlehuggle:: I love my yami very much ^^ no matter how LONG she borrowed my Gravitation Cds + Yuugiou Manga + CCS Artbook ^^ I love her!! good luck yami-chan hope you make it, just like Shu-chan!! =] always be here to cheer you!!]******

**Summary -** February 23rd comes once a year. Shuuichi is had home baking a cake for Yuki. Yuki left to go to a bar. Later in the evening, Yuki isn't the same when he left and does something that hurts Shuuichi to make him go away. Away on his be-lated birthday. 

Pairing - Yuki x Suuichi

_* Warning - Mention of Rape___

**Read + Review**

**February 23rd**__

__

  
__

_ "I'm homeeeee!!" Shuuichi greeted brightly as he came EARLY from work, as usual no responses from his koibito. Shuuichi just let out a golden smile spread on his face. He took off his jacket and hung it in the closet, which hung barely anything in there. The pinked-hair boy sighed as he slipped into his slippers and took out an apron._

_ Yuki, the blonded-head boy with frozen hazel eyes, had popped out of his "office" without a sound. He had heard his boyfriend humming to his song. Again. Silently he passed through the kitchen, and was going out since he had slide the closet door to reach for his jacket._

_ "Yuki?" Shuuichi walked over to see a stressful Yuki slipping away into the warmth of his jacket, "Are you comi-"_

_ "Shut up." he snapped harshly, as he buttoned his last button on his jacket, opened the door and slammed it, leaving Shuuichi alone._

_ Not that he minded of course, he needed time. After all February 23rd is a special date, and only comes once a year._

_ Yuki Eiri's Birthday._

Shuuichi rested his head on the table. For the passed hour or so. He started to groan as he heard the door bell rang through-out the apartment. Raising his head, viewing a blur vision of candle lights he blew it off and glance at the clock 10:35. Still no Yuki. He went to stretch up as high as he could, while rubbing his eyes lazily and using all his strength to go answer the door. 

Shuuichi mumbled, unaware who he was speaking to, "Konbanwa..." he yawned, as he look straight at the person. Yuki, he was back home and just in time. Shuuichi felt he had regain his energy when he saw Yuki and the feeling of sleeping drown. Tugging him in and hurriedly because he wanted to surprise him, with something he made that afternoon. 

However there was something awfully strange with Yuki, he had just stared at Shuuichi with lustful eyes as if he was the last sugary melting chocolate in the whole universe. Yuki didn't like chocolate very much. When Shuuichi took hold of Yuki's wrist, he slapped it away. Shuuichi looked at him with a naive confused look. 

Yuki grabbed onto Shuuichi's chin and attacked his lips against his own, giving him a bruising kiss. Shuuichi barely complain, since moment likes these were very rare, but there was something wrong. Very wrong. Yuki started to slide his slender hand under Shuuichi's shirt caressing. 

Shuuichi moaned in Yuki's cave while his tongue explored his own and his hand trailing all over his torso. They soon broke apart, which left Shuuichi panting with soft blushes, breathing heavily unlike Yuki who was barely showing any emotion, as if the kiss was nothing. Like many other times. 

The youth singer looked up to the popular literature writer's icy hazel eyes. Something was wrong, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it but--the smell. Shuuichi slowly backed away, but Yuki took one step closer to him. Shuuichi didn't know if he was nervous or it was just chilly in the room. Or it was both. 

He sniffed some of Yuki's scent. Alcoholic beverage. Shuuichi slightly cringed at the scent, he never liked those. Or Yuki's smoking habits. It seem that Yuki had took overdose of alcoholic beverages. 

"Yuki....." Shuuichi whispered faintly. 

Yuki had only responded by advancing him closer, "Bed." he order lazily, while leisurely licking his soft lips. 

Shuuichi suddenly ignoring the mystery about Yuki and the smell he hurried to his bed. Shuuichi hardly went on to the soft bed since Yuki had set "ground rules" and if he broke one of them, he'll be kick out. This was different. Being the bummed out teenager right now, he dragged himself there getting some shut eyes. Yuki had different plans. 

When both were in a room together. Yuki's room to be exact. he locked the door, to be secure. Shuuichi had already plotted himself on to his bed, that had almost swallowed him since the mattress was so soft. Soon new weight was added onto the bed when Yuki crawl onto the bed, his eyes roam all over Shuuichi body as two thoughts popped in his mind. Vulnerable and delicious. He looked at the innocent boy who wanted to fall asleep, but before he could. 

*SLAP* 

Yuki slap Shuuichi's creamy face, trying to keep him awake, "I said _bed,_ doesn't mean I said _go to sleep_." Yuki hissed. 

"Gomen.." Shuuichi submitted, "But I'm tired..." he yawned as he let his heavy eyes fall down and embrace new fantasies. 

This didn't please him at all. The blonde was a bit overexcited, So he slowly descended down to Shuuichi neck and bit it, making Shuuichi startled and holding back pain on his neck that was marked by Yuki. 

"Mouu...Yuki.." Shuuichi complained, all he wanted to sleep, "Oh I forgot to say Hap--" 

Yuki just ignored what he was saying and crushed his lips on each other, while the lustful blonde started to fiddle with Shuuichi's button of pants. Shuuichi gave a gasp, he knew Yuki wouldn't do this, he just wasn't the type of person who would. 

"S-stop!!" Shuuichi begged, before Yuki could've gone any further, in trying to remove his boxer. 

"Shut up, whore." Yuki growled as he tore off his pants and his boxer as well, Shuuichi widen his eye intensely. 

"You're drunk." Shuuichi whispered teary, eyes filled with natural liquid of glass. Shuuichi's strength compare to Yuki was nothing, attempting to push him off was like to push Hiro up the hill. 

"So? I'm just starting." Yuki dropped his voice as he removed his shirt and bend down to unbutton Shuuichi's shirt with his mouth. 

Shuuichi being defenseless, remain his eyes closed. He did like Yuki, he LOVE him, but he didn't want to get RAPE by him. Shuuichi let some tear slide down his cheek, hazel eyed adult leaned over and carefully licked away the tear away, while having his emotionless face. 

Within ten minutes, there was a piercing scream through out the apartment. 

( I refuse to write a rape scene -_- and even if it I did, it'll be horrible such as the one I had just written.) 

Yuki heard the sound of water running, he tossed and turned around his bed. He groaned as he opened his eyes, what caught his attention was red stains on his white sheets, ' I wonder what happened. ' he noted silently to himself. His head ache, ' aw fuck, that's the last time I'm going that bar again. ' he massaged his head. 

The blonde adult blinked as he realized he was bare. No article clothing on him, they were all on the ground. He looked around, just in time when Shuuichi entered his room, he was going to curse him by getting out of his room, because he knew the rules, just as much as he does. 

"Brat! why ar-" 

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Shuuichi apologized, as he bowed his head in respect. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki looked at him confusedly. 

Shuuichi took a deep breathe trying not to spill tears onto the floor," I'm leaving." he stated. 

Yuki gave no reaction when he heard the news, he was disappointed, "You always do." Yuki folded his arm. 

"For good." he added on, "I mean, just leaving here, we could still be ...you know...." he trailed. 

"Like I care." Yuki snapped, while rolling his eyes. He looked at the night stand taking out a lighter and searching for his cigarette box. 

Shuuichi was taken back. Maybe Yuki never did like him. He sighed pulling a little pack of cigarette from his bag, he walked over to Yuki, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully, "Happy be-lated birthday...Yuki.." Shuichi whispered as he slide a small package to him. 

Yuki raised an eyebrow. Shuuichi gave him regular box of cigarette, nothing big and lovey dovey. Regular plain old cigarette box. Yuki looked at Shuuichi, who was just smiling. Anyone could've seen through that smile, it was just a fake. 

"Oh, and I forgot, I guess you got what you always wanted. Me out of your life. Permanently." Shuuichi encouragingly chirped, while casually wiping off some tears from his eyes. 

Yuki could've sworn someone had ripped his heart out. Shuuichi just did not say that, he try to replay what he said and making sure it wasn't any mistake. Shuuichi. was. going. to. leave. him. permanently. However Yuki being himself he knew the pink-whirlwind won't be able to last long, so he let a clam expression spread on his face, "Then go." he responded in a monotone voice. 

"Sayonara." Shuuichi whispered while limping himself out of his lover's room, and his apartment. 

After the big leaving scene, he snorted. He always knew he'll come back, he always does. But there was this tiny weird feeling that he wouldn't, willingly come back here. 

Yuki yawned while getting out of bed and getting dress. Finally some peace in quiet, he was going to go finish his last few pages of his novel and send it to his editor. 

Before that, Yuki was traveling himself to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. What caught his eyes was a small cake sitting there, a little piece been cut. Must have been the brat who was desperately hungry and decided to buy some sweets. He knew he wouldn't be able to bake a cake if his life depended on it. 

Yuki sneered walking over to the chocolate cake, in messy english white icing writing it had said, "Happy Birthday Yuki!! ^^" and red icing," I love you!". Staring blankly, he must've forgot his birthday again. 

Yuki stared at the cake, mentally picturing Shuuichi attempting to make an edible one, he couldn't help but jerked up a tiny smile. He was going to save the cake and maybe taste a little bit of it. When he lifted the cake, he saw a small booklet beside it. Labeled, 

Shuuichi's Journal 

several pictures of the blonde decorated, curiously he flipped through the book. He looked at the date of yesterday. February 23rd. 

_IT'S YUKI EIRI'S BIRTHDAY!_

_ haihai! I been doing countdowns, and I can't believe it's his birthday! I just have to make up a cake, oh and I need to buy a gift, something he'll like. He didn't like last year it was too out of his style. Maybe box of cigarette, he'll definitely use those, but I wish he would stop, I don't want him to die from smoking.....hmm...Yuki just left to go somewhere, I don't know where, he never tells me and I'm his koibito! Oh! there the signal the cake is done!!_

_ Surprisingly it's not brunt! I'm so proud of himself, I just tasted it. It wasn't so bad, hope he likes chocolate. I'm going to go buy his present down in 7-11!_

Yuki, scan through all that, and was rather impressed that he had bake the cake, he flipped through the next page, 

_So tired, the wax are running down off the candles. Yuki still isn't home, I'm worried something happened to him. I don't know but I'm sort of getting tired, oh the bell rang, I'm going to blow off the candle before the wax does hit the icing._

Yuki raised an eyebrow, the brat actually waited for him, as always, he flipped through the next page which was just dated today. 

_I don't know what to say. They're lots to say. Yuki...I don't know how to say it...I know he probably didn't meant it, he didn't mean to go get his ass drunk and come home and practically rape me, on his birthday. The blood is still there and I'm limping pretty badly, thank goodness I don't have practice today.___

_ Yuki hates me. I can't do anything to satisfy him. I love him. I want him to be happy, and he isn't happy with me. One lousy cigarette box isn't enough for him, I should just leave him. That's what he always wanted, he doesn't want me here. He never did, all I ever did to him was annoy him. For once I should do something that makes him happy._

Yuki slowly traced over the wet dry tear that soaked into the paper. He then recalled the red stains on his bed sheets, were they his doings? He had sexual harassed his lover, which he won't admit, but he is. Yuki stared at the words _Yuki hates me_. 

He had never hate the pink-hurricane. Annoy him and had almost drove him crazy but never had hated him. Deep inside he had secretly love him. He then found the clean floor interesting as memories flashback. 

He had killed his first love, he then raped his second and nearly drove him away. Yuki bit down his lips, he was the worst. He heard light footsteps behind him and whirled around, meeting up innocently violet eyes. 

"Gomen, I forgot my journal.." Shuuichi whispered not daring to meet the novelist's eyes. 

"Shuuichi." 

--Owari-- 

Meeh. I know that sucked -___________-;; but didn't hurt to post it up did it..::cringes..:: Review =] makes ma day happy =9 


End file.
